Wrath
by Witch of Swords
Summary: A oneshot of what I wish had happened in the Majon Buu world tournament, when Videl was losing to Spopovich, instead of the Supreme Kai being a moron that let the world go to hell.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the anime/manga characters.

Warnings: Violence, Language, Gore

Wrath

A/N: This is a oneshot of what I wish had happened in the Majon Buu world tournament, when Videl was losing to Spopovich, instead of the Supreme Kai being a dick that let the world go to hell. You'll probably be able to tell where the anime stops and I start, if you're a fan of the series…

Spopovich's lips spread in a sadistic sneer, his foot slowly lowering. A loud series of pained yowls issued from Videl.

Behind the walls of the housing, Gohan's rage built more and more as she continued to suffer.

"Gohan," Goku warned, frowning as his son's energy built.

And then, Videl's tears came, and power exploded, a snarl escaping the usually timid teen. With a wave of energy, his disguise burst free, his rage building until his hair transformed to a bright gold.

"That _does it_! This has gone on way too long! I'm takin' him down!" he snarled, his power continuing to flare brighter.

"No, don't. Don't go out there. Calm down, Gohan," Krillin warned.

"Don't stop me," Gohan snarled in response.

When Videl let out another series of agonized screams, that clinched it.

Before the others could react, he was gone, the ground bursting beneath him.

"_Videl_!"

Spopovich looked up from his victim, just in time to see a glowing teenager fly straight over the edge of the ring, a foot spinning out. Before the large man could react, it connected, and he was launched backwards through the air, the sounds of breaking bones following him.

Gohan landed on the ring, kneeling down next to the shuddering Videl.

"Videl, can you hear me?" he asked, gently caressing her cheek, his hidden eyes filled with concern and rage.

"I can't believe it, but… someone has interfered with the match. Personally, I'm thanking the Kamis for it, but still, as per the rules, Spopovich wins by disqualification… though I wonder if that kind of display is also an instant disqualification," the announcer said before jumping onto the ring and running to the teens.

"Dude, you are my hero! I would've stopped this a long time ago, if I was allowed. Should I call for a stretcher?" he asked, watching as Gohan gently lifted Videl.

"No, I'll take her-"

A loud growl filled the air, and Gohan turned to find Spopovich charging through the air, his lips pulled back in a hideous snarl.

"You're dead!"

"Damnit."

Gohan turned, planting his foot and bracing as it was already too late. The giant mountain of muscle slammed into him, and he barreled backwards through the air. When he saw the brick wall coming, he spun, protecting Videl's damaged body with his own.

As his form crashed and indented itself into the wall, his anger rose more and more.

"Dad, do we have any senzu beans?" the teen asked, kicking out of the wall and landing, staring down at his wounded friend.

"No, but give me a minute," Goku responded before he vanished in a flash.

"He's not done with you yet," Shin said, staring past Gohan's turned back.

Instantly, the Saiyan turned, just in time to get slammed in the face by a huge, meaty fist, his sunglasses shattering at the force. As he slid backwards, Spopovich grabbed for him, and Gohan let out a snarl as he came away with Videl's hair, swinging her through the air and right towards the ring's edge.

With that, Gohan pulled back and his fist shot forward. Spopovich let out a loud hiss of agony as his entire spine was pushed backwards, before the rest of his body followed limply straight through the ring.

In a flash, Gohan took off, catching Videl just as she would've hit the ring.

"Ugh… G… Gohan?"

"It's alright, Videl," he whispered. "My dad's gone to get some medicine for you. Just hang tough, okay?"

"I… I'll try, Gohan," she gasped, blood rolling from her damaged mouth.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it appears that Spopovich is gunning for Videl, who's being defended by the Great Saiyaman," the announcer intoned. "I don't know about you folks, but I'd say this is getting out of hand!"

A loud snarl once again came from the recovered Spopovich, who was stalking towards them from across the ring.

"This guy's a serious pain in the ass," Gohan snarled, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"_Oooh, _the boy's angry," Spopovich mocked, sneering. "Did I hurt your girlfriend too much?"

"Spopovich, stop playing around," a voice growled, his partner Yamu appearing a second later on side of the ring.

"But I'm having fun," the large fighter argued.

"Then let's finish this! I don't generally have a policy for killing, but in your case, I'll make an exception, Spopovich!" Gohan snarled, his energy exploding around him, taking the ring with it.

Just then, Goku reappeared, a bag in his right hand. Gohan turned just in time to catch one of the beans his father tossed him, and his anger lessened somewhat.

"Alright, Videl. I've got the medici… Videl?"

He looked down to find her unconscious, her heart slowing rapidly. Eyes wide, he attempted to feed her the bean, only to find that her mouth and lungs were unresponsive.

"Damnit! Don't hit me later for this, Videl, okay?"

Gohan then put the bean in his mouth and, once it was nothing but fine powder, leaned in, pressing their lips together. And then, he forced the powder down, and gently rubbed her throat, and he felt it go down.

He waited with baited breath then, until seconds later her body pulsed. Another second, and her eyes shot open, her injuries vanishing as though a miracle occurred. And then, her eyes widened and Gohan realized he was still mere inches from her lips.

"Umm… Gohan? What the hell're you doing?"

At that, he instantly pulled back, blushing beet red.

"S… Sorry?"

"You're gonna' be, if you did what I think you did," she growled. And then, her eyes widened as she took stock of her body.

"Wow! I feel great!" she yelled, jumping up from his arms. "What just happened?"

"It's called a senzu bean," Gohan said, smiling. "But you might want to step back now," he added, turning bodily away from her as a cold snarl once again took over his face.

"What! But she was dead!" Spopovich complained, eyes wide.

"Yeah, and it was all thanks to _you_. Spopovich, I hope you enjoy Hell! Ka-"

"Gohan, that's enough!" Goku yelled, eyes wide as his son took a stance. "Take Videl-"

"Me-"

"and get going. You'll fight him soon enough," Goku finished.

"Ha-"

"Oh, this isn't looking good," the announcer gasped, diving from the ring.

"Me-"

"Gohan?" Videl asked, shocked at the anger in his eyes.

"_HA_!"

Gohan's arms whipped forward, and a barrage of energy launched, decimating the ring as it headed straight for the helpless Spopovich. A loud yelp of agony filled the air as the attack hit him dead-center, blasting his body into the ground.

Gohan stepped back, spitting and glaring at the fighter as his partner walked up to his side.

"Gohan? What did you just do?"

"I… I don't believe it, but… it appears that the Great Saiyaman has just ended Spopovich's life," the announcer said, eyes so wide they were visible even beneath his large sunglasses.

"Gohan!" Videl gasped, eyes wide.

"You think that's enough to kill him?" Yamu sneered, making Gohan's eyes widen.

"I was kinda' hoping, to tell the truth," Gohan stated, making Videl's eyes widen even further.

"You're no ordinary boy. Babbidi might have use for you," the thinner man stated, taking to the ring as, unbelievably, Spopovich began to rise, his body heavily burnt and bleeding.

"Oh, _damnit_!"

"Gohan, that's _enough_!" Goku growled.

"I would suggest you take your friend and leave. I got most of my anger out of my system, but I can't guarantee that you'll be safe with him around. I have a tendency to lose control when I've watched someone close to me be killed," Gohan growled, glaring at Yamu.

"Oh? So you're angry, then? Pissed because he killed the weak little girl?"

Videl's eyes widened at that, but Gohan simply pointed at the smirking man.

"You know the answer or you wouldn't be asking. I'll give you until ten, and then I'm going to fight you with everything I've got. And it won't be pretty, I can assure you."

"Gohan… did you really mean to kill him?" Videl asked, bringing the teen's attention away from the threat at hand.

"I don't know… Maybe. It's better than he deserves, for killing you," he stated, cold eyes still on Yamu.

"But, I'm alive," she said with a frown.

"Because of a special medicine… I didn't get involved until it was too late, but the senzu bean worked. You have five more seconds," he added to Yamu.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to see what you can do, boy."

"I wanna' kill yer girlfriend, since her dad ain't here," Spopovich added.

"Videl, get back," Gohan said, stepping between her and them.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, folks, I officially have no clue what's going on," the announcer sighed. "I'd say that we're putting out tournament on hold for a while, until this mess gets straightened out."

At that, Goku appeared on the ring, eyes cold as his gaze went from the two men to his son.

"That's _enough_, Gohan. Cell was one thing, but I don't want you killing unless you absolutely have to. Take Videl and get going."

"But, dad-"

"These two aren't normal humans, and I get the feeling that we're going to need you later. Something big's coming."

Finally, Gohan relaxed, his anger gone in an instant.

"Sorry, dad. C'mon, let's get going," Gohan said, gently taking Videl's hand before they launched away from the ring, his hair losing its golden sheen.

"And you two should go, too. There's fighting, and then there's butchering, and you crossed that line widely," Goku added, turning to the two fighters remaining.

And, of course, they responded by attacking…

"Gohan, I'm serious," Videl growled, smacking his hand away once they were out of the ring. "Did you really try to kill Spopovich? And… was I really dead?"

"Yeah. I didn't use as much power as I could've, but I thought he'd probably die from it. But, seeing you hurt like that, I just… couldn't really seem to care."

"Huh… Okay, trying to take this all in stride… So, killing's not an issue for you? I would've thought you were a more humane person, but I guess I was wrong."

At that, Gohan whirled around, glare coming through despite the sunglasses. And yet, despite his glare, she didn't move an inch, meeting it with her own.

"I _don't _kill for fun. But I was having trouble keeping you and him separated, and he wasn't going to stay down, so I took the best choice available… I'd rather have nothing to do with that kind of thing, really."

"O_kay…_ So, you're not homicidal, just a vigilante?" she growled.

"Damnit, Videl," Gohan snarled, his tone making her take a step back in shock. "You were _dead_. And he's the one that caused it. Did I try to kill him back? Yes! Do I enjoy killing? No. I wanted him to suffer, but killing him was the surer bet, so I took it. It failed, he's alive, and I'm not a human being, so I guess this is goodbye, Videl," he said, turning to storm away.

And then, her hand shot forward, catching him by the wrist, and he turned. The tears in her eyes made his anger vanish in an instant, quickly enfolding her hand in his.

"I… don't want to never see you again, Gohan," she murmured, tears building. "Was I really dead?"

"Yes. For a few seconds, but you were."

"Di… Did you really kiss me, or was I still in that weird, dark place?" she asked, eyes narrowed, though Gohan noticed a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Umm… Well, you see… Your throat wasn't working, and I couldn't give you the senzu bean, so I-" Gohan started, reverting to his usual goofy self.

"Kissed me to save me? Cause if it is, I'm going to hurt you for trying such a lame attempt."

"Well, it's the truth… It wasn't exactly unpleasant, though," he added under his breath, gasping when he realized he'd said it audibly.

"Wh… What?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. You should go see your dad, now. I'm sure he'll be worried once he hears you lost the fight."

"I _did_ lose, didn't I?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah… It was my fault. But I won't apologize for it," Gohan said, determination glowing in his eyes.

"Why's it _your _fault? I mean, I was unc… I didn't lose because I was rendered unconscious, was I?"

"No. You lost by automatic disqualification, because I attacked Spopovich."

At that, her eyes widened further, and she stared at him for a long, painfully silent moment. And then, she launched forward, arms going around his neck.

"Thank you, Gohan. I… should've listened to your advice and stayed down before he killed me."

"I'm just glad you're safe," he stated, staring into her deep eyes. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you," he added, gently brushing away a stray tear before caressing her cheek.

And then, her eyes slid closed and she leaned forward. He mirrored her, and they came together in a fiery wave of passion as their lips pressed together. And then…

"Videl, what the hell do you think yer _doing_!" a loud, obnoxious voice yelled, breaking their connection as they turned as one to a shocked Hercule.

"It's called a kiss, dad, geez," Videl scoffed, though she was blushing profusely.

"This scrawny little stick is your boyfriend! Oh, Videl, no! I forbid it! I told you if you ever wanted to date someone, they had to be strong enough!"

"Dad-"

"Gohan, incoming!" Goku yelled, voice surprised.

Gohan and Videl spun to see an enraged and heavily bleeding Spopovich charging at them like a bull, his body flaring with energy and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Spopovich, you don't know when to quit!" Gohan snarled, stepping between Videl and the fighter, taking a stance.

"You die!"

"Spopovich, you hurt my daughter!" Hercule yelled. "I'm gonna' beat you down!"

"Give it a rest, Mr. Satan," Gohan sighed before Spopovich was on them.

Instantly, the mass of muscle barreled into Gohan, and his eyes widened when not only didn't he reach his intended targets, the Satan's, but he stopped in his tracks, a single hand placed on his large bicep.

"This is it, Spopovich," Gohan snarled, his free hand cocking back. "Immortal or not, you aren't coming back from this!"

Spopovich's eyes widened as the teen's hand shot out…

…and the second it connected between his eyes, he shot into the ground, head caved in and body twitching violently.

"Gohan, what'd you do?" Goku asked, staring at Spopovich even while he dodged Yamu's attacks.

"He wasn't going to stop, and he kept coming back from the dead, dad. I figured if his brain was damaged, he'd stop healing, like Cell did," Gohan said with a shrug. "I don't _think _he's dead, but he won't be getting back up."

"Huh… Nice," Goku said before returning to Yamu, who was obviously outmatched.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Videl asked, eyes wide.

"Huh? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" the teen asked, turning back to her.

"Spopovich is like, 90% muscle, and he just barreled into you full speed… Didn't you break your hand or anything?"

"No. Better than he is, anyway."

"You killed him! I won't allow my daughter to date a murderer!" Hercule growled, stepping up to Videl's side.

"No, I didn't kill him. Maybe gave him a little more brain damage, but he wasn't going to stop getting up and attacking Videl, so I did what I thought would work."

"What kind of trick did you pull? There's no way such a scrawny twig would beat him with one punch. You're using steroids or somethin'," he said with a deep, angry frown.

"Dad!" Videl asked, eyes wide.

"Think whatever you want, Hercule," Gohan sighed. "But after Cell, you'd think you would know better than to make assumptions like that."

"Cell was a cheating magician," Hercule growled.

"I see… So he _didn't _cause explosions with his hands? Didn't fly? Didn't come back from the _dead_!" Gohan asked, eyes flashing with anger so intense Hercule took a step back.

"What do you know about it, punk!"

"Think about it real hard. I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'm going," he growled, stalking past the confused Hercule.

"Hang on, you little brat! What's your name?"

"I'm Gohan. Yes, _that_ Gohan," he growled before stalking away.

With a furtive glance to her stunned father, Videl took off after him…

Gohan passed the entrance to the building, and found Vegeta smirking at him.

"_What_?"

"Maybe you haven't lost your edge, after all, Gohan. I think 18 might not appreciate you killing her punching bag," he added, eyes flitting to Hercule and smirk widening.

"I wasn't going to kill him. Maybe knock him out," he added as an afterthought, to which Vegeta let out a rare, legitimate laugh. "Your girlfriend looks pissed," he added, smirking at something over Gohan's shoulder.

"Oh, gotta' go," Gohan said before taking off, making sure that Videl followed him away from where anyone could hear.

He wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he was pretty sure it was going to be ugly.

"Alright, Gohan, enough running!" Videl growled, stalking towards him with purpose.

"Running? Nah, I was just cooling my head," Gohan stated with way more calm than he felt.

"What you said back there, about Cell. You talked about him like you were there."

At that, Gohan's eyes widened, quickly avoiding her gaze.

"And my dad recognized your name. And all these people you're with were at the Cell games 7 years ago," she stated, running through it on her own.

And then, her eyes shot up, and he was helpless but to meet their stare.

"You were that little boy that was there 7 years ago, weren't you?"

Gohan simply nodded, letting her work through it all.

"And my dad wasn't the one that beat Cell, was he? It was you, wasn't it?"

Speechless, Gohan simply nodded.

"I always thought something was off about that story," she said with a nod. "And you're the golden fighter, too?"

"Well, I mean… yeah, sorta," Gohan sighed.

"You know, that was my first kiss…"

"Ah… sorry?" Gohan sighed, scratching at the back of his with a goofy smile.

"Don't be," Videl murmured, face bright red. "I'm… That's to say that it could've gone worse than with you…"

"I see…"

"I'd hate to interrupt this touching moment," a voice said, making them both jump as Shin appeared, "but Gohan and I have business to attend to."

"I don't know you," Gohan said with a frown.

"No, you don't. I'll explain later, but it would seem you've somewhat changed our plans. We came here thinking Spopovich and Yamu would attack you on sight, but it would appear that that moron was too distracted by bloodlust, and he's of no use to our enemy any more. Once this tournament is finished, I would advise that we get together and have a chat. It will determine the fate of not just this mudball, but the universe as a whole."

At that, Gohan frowned.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"Which is good. For now. We'll explain later, now that we're sure you're even stronger than we'd thought. We'll talk once this is all over."

"Umm… _oooo_kay," Gohan stated, staring blankly at him as he and the large red man at his side vanished from the corridor.

"What was that about?" Videl asked with a frown.

"I… have no idea. Sounds like we're going to have more serious things on our hands after the tournament, though," Gohan sighed.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen! The distraction has been settled, and we've just received word that our next match has been declared a victory by default after Kibito's forfeit, as it appears that Spopovich is just unconscious! So, will Number 18 and Hercule please step forward!" the announcer yelled, his vigor back.

With a shared look, the teens took off, heading for the ring.

"So, when all your friends got such high scores, that wasn't a fluke?" Videl asked as they picked up the pace.

"No. Actually, we all held back a lot, and just tapped the thing, until Vegeta went and smashed it to pieces."

"Oh_ man_! My poor dad!"

"Well, 18's not a butcher. I'm sure she'll finish it quickly… probably," Gohan muttered, eyes wide in worry.

"But he has no chance of winning, right? Be honest," she added, glaring at him.

"Umm… not unless 18 suddenly came down with a horrible disease that made her incapable of fighting and he got really lucky. I'm sorry, Videl. I know you idolize your dad-"

"Are you kidding! This'll be _great_!" Videl yelled, smiling. "A woman's going to beat my dad! Maybe he'll stop being so cocky then!"

And, of course, they got there to see 18 smirking, Hercule already smashed into the ground outside the ring, heavily bruised.

"Umm… Number 18 wins by ring out!... and possibly knock-out, too," the announcer murmured…

A/N:

I don't do very many one shots, but I was just watching the original Dragonball Z for nostalgia's sake, and found that I _really _hated how this scene went. Nobody stops the fight, nobody saves the girl from the obviously homicidal monster who's come back from having his neck twisted 180 degrees, and I found myself really wishing that the Supreme Kai had been less of a dick and just stopped it from happening and saved people. So, I wrote this, envisioning the best way I could think of for this scene to have ended for me, personally. In case you couldn't tell, DBZ's not my usual writing fandom, but this was a special case, so I could get the irritation out of my system. And I decided to stop it at 18 beating Hercule, just because I wanted to enjoy that as well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
